


Lettres

by Sam_Jewelfish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Jewelfish/pseuds/Sam_Jewelfish
Summary: Lorsque les sentiments sont forts mais soumis à la peur du monde, les coucher sur une lettre paraît la meilleure façon de les partager.Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintaroû et le monde entier vont bientôt le découvrir...





	1. Lettre à Takao Kazunari

**Author's Note:**

> Ce three-shots est très important pour moi. Il reflète une partie de ma vie personnelle et le courage qu'il m'a manquée à une certaine période de ma vie. En parler à travers mon OTP a été comme une thérapie pour moi. J'ai hésité longuement avant de poster cet écrit ici. J'avais peur des retours et de mal les prendre, compte tenu qu'une grande partie de moi se retrouve dans ce récit. Mais je veux partager cette histoire, et peut-être faire écho à la vie de certaines personnes. Parce que parfois, lire l'expérience des autres peut aider à prendre de meilleures décisions. J'espère que vous aimerez ce texte autant que j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire.

Une lettre.

En me réveillant ce matin-là, je ne vis personne à mes côtés.  
Seul dans ce lit, protégé par les draps souillés de la nuit précédente, je n'avais trouvé qu'une feuille de papier pliée. Nonchalement posée sur l'oreiller sur lequel il avait passé la nuit. Ou du moins une partie de celle-ci.  
Je me relevais difficilement, mes reins me rappelant la nuit de la veille. Je sentais encore ses baisers brûlants sur ma gorge nue...  
Je pris la feuille et vis inscrit sur le dessus :

À : Takao Kazunari.  
De : Midorima Shintaroû

J'avais peur du contenu. Mon estomac se serra au point de m'en donner la nausée. Mais je voulais savoir. Je voulais connaître le contenu de cette lettre, laissée par mon amant d'un soir.  
Les doigts tremblants, je dépliais la feuille. La magnifique écriture s'étala devant moi, et je déglutis bruyamment.

 

" Takao.  
Kazunari...

Je veux d'abord m'excuser. Je ne serais plus là quand tu te réveilleras. Ne va pas croire que tu n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir.  
Bien au contraire.  
Lis-moi jusqu'au bout, je t'en prie.

Depuis que je suis enfant, mes parents m'ont élevé dans une atmosphère stricte et traditionnelle, voire conservatrice. On me rabâche depuis que je suis petit que je me marierais à une femme de bonne famille. Nos enfants porteront mon nom et le nom des Midorima survivra aux générations qui passent.  
J'ai vécu toute ma vie avec cette idée du futur. Ce futur qui me semblait normal et parfait. Mais tout ne va pas comme il faudrait.  
Je me suis vite rendu compte que les femmes ne me faisaient aucun effet. Je suis homosexuel depuis des années, maintenant. Depuis toujours, en fait. Depuis que j'ai envisagé les hommes et les femmes d'un point de vue sentimental. Mais c'est contre mon éducation. J'ai refoulé cette attirance que mes parents qualifient de "contre-nature", "bestial", et "immonde". Je suis sorti avec quelques filles, toutes des enfants de bonne famille, connaissances de mes parents. Mais aucune histoire n'a duré plus d'une semaine.  
J'aime les hommes. C'est comme ça. Mais je n'ai jamais cédé à mes sentiments, ni à mes pulsions.  
Jusqu'à hier soir...

Kazunari...  
Pour être franc, je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès le début. En plus, tu es scorpion. L'âme soeur parfaite du cancer. Tout chez toi m'a retourné. Bien qu'au début, ma première impression de toi fut... Désastreuse. Te moquer de mon lucky item n'avait pas été très malin. Puis tu t'es imposé comme mon partenaire, pour finalement t'imposer dans mon coeur. Mais j'avais l'intention de le cacher, aussi longtemps que possible.  
C'était dur. Mes sentiments et mes pulsions me donnaient envie de te posséder, tout entier. Je te voulais, et te veux plus que tout.  
Mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir.

J'ai peur. Peur du regard des gens, peur de la réaction de ma famille, peur de ce futur que je pourrais avoir avec toi. Je suis terrorisé par ce que je ressens.  
Et pourtant, je t'aime. Comme un fou. Je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi. Mais cette peur me paralyse. L'inconnu que tu m'offres, ce futur flou et étranger me paralyse. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi penser. Je brûle d'amour et me glace de peur.

Je te jure sur ma vie que je t'aime. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et cette nuit passée ensemble restera la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. Si tu savais comme je me sentais heureux, entier, vivant avec toi... Mais tu ne pourras jamais être heureux avec moi. Je suis désolé...

Je t'aime.

Shintaroû"

 

La lettre tomba à plat sur mon lit. Les larmes, amères, roulèrent sur mes joues. Comme des poignards me lacérant la peau. Je voulais crier, hurler, frapper, passer ma douleur sur le monde entier.  
J'aurais presque préféré n'être qu'un coup d'un soir.  
"Putain, Shin-chan...".  
Il m'aime. On a fait l'amour, on n'a pas juste couché ensemble. Il m'aime autant que moi, je l'aime. Mais ça va tellement à l'encontre de son éducation...  
Putain, j'aurais dû le savoir. Shin-chan ne le montre pas, mais il a peur. Peur de tout. J'aurais dû le savoir...  
Je voulais tant lui parler, là tout de suite. Lui demander ce qu'on allait devenir. Je voulais le convaincre de rester avec moi, quitte à se cacher et à se battre pour rester ensemble...  
Mais j'étais paralysé, étouffé par les larmes et sanglots coincés dans ma gorge.

Et c'est la gorge sèche, les yeux brûlants et le coeur brisé que j'hurlais à la mort.


	2. Lettre à Midorima Shintaroû

"Shin...  
Shintaroû.

Ta lettre m'a fait autant de bien que de mal. Pour être franc, être un sex friend m'aurait fait moins de mal. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
Je suis heureux de savoir que tu as les mêmes sentiments que moi, mais te savoir parti... Être dans le flou comme ça sur notre relation... Ça me tue.

Attention, je ne te blâme pas pour ce que tu as fait. J'aurais évidemment préféré que tu me choisisses au lieu de ta peur. Mais je te comprends. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai toujours mieux compris Shin-chan que n'importe qui ! Le graaaand Ace-Sama n'a pas résisté à mon hawk eye, hahah !  
... Ha.  
J'ai beau vouloir faire genre que tout va bien, ce n'est pas vrai. Je souffre. Je souffre comme jamais auparavant. J'ai l'impression que des milliers de pieux s'enfoncent dans mon coeur.  
Je te comprends. Vraiment. Mais j'ai mal et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'en vouloir de me laisser, seul. Alors que tu as les mêmes sentiments.

Je veux juste savoir, Shin-chan... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ta peur est plus forte que ce que tu ressens. On s'en fout de ce que le monde pense, non ? Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, je suis là, moi. N'est-ce pas le plus important ? Être ensemble ? Même si on est contre le monde entier, tant qu'on est ensemble, tout va bien. Je te soutiendrai, moi. Et ceux qui te rejetteront sont ceux qui ne tiennent pas vraiment à toi. Ou qui refusent de te comprendre. De voir qui tu es.

Pourquoi tu as si peur d'un futur que tu ne nous laisses pas le temps de construire...?

Shin-chan... Reviens-moi... Je n'y arrive pas, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je t'en prie, reviens. Ne me laisse pas. Laisse-moi te prouver qu'on sera heureux ensemble. On va se construire un avenir plus beau que tout. J'ai l'hawk eye si aiguisé que je peux même voir l'avenir ! Hahahah...

Donne-toi la chance d'être heureux, Shintaroû. Donne-moi la chance de te prouver que tu ne peux être bien qu'avec moi...  
Je t'en supplie, Shin-chan... Reviens-moi, mon amour.

Kazu"

 

Je sentis les larmes perler au coin de mes yeux. Les quelques perles salées dévalant déjà mes joues s'écrasèrent sur le papier, se mêlant aux traces laissées par celles de Takao.  
Je sentis mes jambes se dérober et m'effondrai contre mon lit. Je laissai les sanglots monter, je les expulsai, j'hurlai de douleur. Je me mordis les lèvres à en saigner, enfonçai mes ongles dans ma paume, m'étouffai à force de trop pleurer.  
Depuis cette nuit, je n'avais pas revu Takao.  
Je crevais de son absence. Je voulais le voir, je voulais lui parler, je voulais le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout allait bien. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais à en perdre l'esprit, en ne faisant plus qu'un avec lui.  
Mais...

Ma peur me paralysait.  
Quel lâche. Quelle honte. Le grand Midorima Shintaroû était un peureux lâche et incapable de surpasser ses barrières.  
Mon Dieu, mais quel mal faisais-je à Takao... À la seule personne dont je sois tombé amoureux. À la seule personne qui importait encore plus que ma propre vie.

"Ta... Ka... Kazunari... Kazunari... KAZUNARI !"  
Ni les sanglots ni les larmes ne se tarissaient. Je m'étouffais à force de pleurer et de crier son nom, le nom de mon seul amour.  
Comme un chien à l'agonie, je japais. Mes parents eurent beau venir me voir pour comprendre, je refusais d'ouvrir. Je refusais de leur dire. Je refusais de leur faire le plaisir de me voir en si piteux état. Il était hors de question que je doive leur expliquer que, en grande partie de leur faute, j'avais brisé le seul amour de ma vie. Mon précieux Kazunari.  
"Shintaroû, enfin, explique-nous ! Dis-nous ce qu'il y a ! Pourquoi tu cries comme ça le prénom de Takao ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?"  
Mais laissez-moi... Je voulais qu'on me laisse pleurer tranquillement...  
"Mais enfin, raconte-nous !"

Hors de moi, la rage et le désespoir embrumant encore mon esprit, je me levai. J'ouvris la porte à la volée, laissant mes parents contempler mon visage défait et ravagé par la douleur. Puis je laissai la frustration éclater.  
"À cause de vous, de votre éducation soit-disant normale et de toutes ces traditions à respecter, j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie. Je l'ai brisé, et même s'il dit le contraire jamais il ne me pardonnera d'avoir préféré fuir qu'affronter le monde entier. Merci d'avoir fait de moi un pauvre con lâche."  
Je claquai la porte, refusant de laisser à ma famille le loisir de rétorquer.  
"S-Shintaroû... Toi et Takao vous...  
\- On aurait pu être ensemble si je n'avais pas fui. Par votre faute.  
\- M-mais enfin... Shintaroû, c'est...  
\- N'allez pas me dire que c'est contre-nature et tout le tralala, je sais déjà que vous pensez ça et j'en ai structement rien à foutre. J'aime Takao. Et j'aurais dû écouter mes sentiments et rester avec lui au lieu d'avoir peur de vous et du monde entier. Par votre faute, j'ai brisé l'amour de ma vie.  
\- Je ne veux pas entendre d'inepties pareilles. Je te préviens Shintaroû. Fais ta vie avec un homme si tu veux, mais ne viens plus jamais me voir.  
\- Mais chérie, Shintaroû est notre fils...  
\- Je n'ai pas fait un enfant pour qu'il aille forniquer avec des gens de son espèce.  
\- Mais chérie, reviens... É-écoute Shintaroû... Je... Hum, si, si tu l'aimes, je... Va le voir. On, on en reparlera plus tard. Mais je préfère largement te voir sourire qu'aussi... Fou. Je m'occupe de ta mère...

Et c'est sans demander mon reste que je fourrai un tas éparpillé d'affaires dans mon sac de sport et me dirigeai vers la maison de Takao.


	3. Lettre au monde entier

Takao entendit la sonnette de sa maison retentir. Les yeux encore embués de larmes, des cernes plus que violacées sous les yeux, il marcha comme un zombie vers sa porte d'entrée, ses parents étant encore au travail.  
Déposer la lettre dans la boîte aux lettres de Midorima lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie. Il avait dû se préparer à tomber sur lui. Il avait stressé tout le long du chemin. Encore heureux, il ne l'avait pas vu.  
Mais...  
Son visage lui manquait... Son rare sourire lui manquait. Sa main bandée lui manquait. Son "nanodayo" lui manquait.  
Tel un prisonnier envoyé à la chaise électrique, il ouvrit la porte.  
"Oui...?"

...  
Et son esprit partit en fumée.

Il sentit de puissants bras venir l'entourer. Un nez se frayer un chemin vers sa nuque. Des lèvres caresser sa peau fragile.  
Et des larmes s'écraser contre celle-ci.  
"K-K-K-Kazunari... Mon Dieu, Kazu..."  
Cette voix... Il l'aurait reconnu même en étant sourd. Il baissa les yeux vers la chevelure verte en pagaille et sentit les bandages d'une main gauche se faufiler sous son haut.  
"Sh-Sh-Shin-chan...?"  
Il n'y croyait pas. Il le repoussa et le détailla. Il était affreux. Un vieux pull en laine blanc sans forme, un jean, des bottines enfilées vite fait, les lacets encore défaits. Jamais il n'avait vu Midorima aussi peu apprêté. Bizarrement, cela lui plut. Mais son visage faisait peine à voir. Ses yeux étaient cerclés de noir, son visage pâle à en faire rougir de jalousie un fantôme, mais un sourire de soulagement fendait son visage.  
"Q-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là...  
\- Je, je suis désolé. Kazunari, je me suis comporté comme un salaud avec toi. Je, je te jure que je t'aime plus que n'importe quoi. Je, je ne supportais plus de ne pas te voir. J'ai envoyé chier mes parents et je me suis précipité ici après leur avoir dit pour... Pour nous. Ma mère me renie, mon père va essayer de la raisonner et je m'en fous. J'aurais dû le comprendre bien avant. Je n'ai besoin que de toi et des gens qui me comprennent et m'acceptent, mes amis. Je, je n'ai pas dormi depuis... Depuis cette nuit. Je me suis écroulé de fatigue mais jamais plus de trois heures. Je crevais de ton absence. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Je, s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard... Kazunari, dis-le moi..."

L'aîné cacha son visage dans le cou du brun, et de nouvelles larmes le secouèrent. Midorima tremblait. Mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Takao se mit à rire. L'autre était perdu. Il fronça les sourcils. Ceci stoppa net le brun. Il était heureux de voir son air de tsundere refaire surface. Il le préférait largement aux larmes et désespoir qu'il avait vu sur son visage juste avant. Il lui sourit tendrement, arrangea ses cheveux et laissa sa main reposer sur la joue de Midorima.  
"Tes bête ou quoi ? Je ne t'aurais jamais écrit cette lettre si ce n'était pas le cas..."  
Il fit descendre sa main vers celle bandée et y entrelaça ses doigts.  
"Je t'aime, bougre d'idiot. Alors rentre au lieu de rester sur le pas de la porte."  
Shintaroû avança alors. Kazunari ferma la porte et il y plaqua le plus grand contre. Il fonça alors sur ses lèvres.  
Ce fut un baiser entêtant, passionnant, empli de gémissements et désirs. Les mains se perdirent dans les cheveux, les langues se mêlèrent, les corps ondulèrent ensemble dans un seul mouvement, les bas-ventres se frottèrent, les prénoms retentirent. Midorima empoigna les cuisses de Takao et le remonta vers lui. Le brun s'accrocha désespèrement au shooter et les jambes allèrent d'elles-mêmes vers la chambre du plus jeune.

Takao fut jeté sur le lit. Ses doigts agrippèrent le cou de Midorima. Le shooter embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qu'il put. Kazunari n'était plus gémissements entre ses bras, lui n'était plus que désir et passion.  
Les vêtements s'effondrèrent à terre, il n'y avait plus aucune barrière entre leurs deux corps amoureux. Les peaux se caressaient dans des mouvements doux et plein de tendresse. Les lèvres se trouvaient, se complétaient. Les sourires s'échangeaient. Les soupirs retentissaient. Les corps ne faisaient plus qu'un.  
Ce fut le meilleur moment de leur vie. C'était bon. C'était beau. Leurs corps en symbiose, seul le nom de l'autre rententissant comme un ultime supplique. Les mains ne se détachant à aucun moment, les gémissements d'amour emplissant le silence, les "je t'aime" remplis à ras bord de sentiments et de passion.  
L'amour triomphant.

 

"J'ai enfin trouvé mon bonheur. Qu'importe ce que le monde dira. Je suis heureux. Je me sens bien. J'ai confiance. J'ai trouvé ma place dans ce monde violent. Je suis un homme comblé par l'homme de ma vie.

Midorima Shintaroû"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici la fin de ce three-shots. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Si j'ai pu vous faire ressentir leurs émotions et vous toucher, je serais comblée !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ♡


End file.
